This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Alzheimer's disease is a chronic, progressive, and ultimately fatal neurodegenerative disease, and there currently are few broadly effective treatment options. The overall goal of this application is to explore the potential for new compounds, acting at a brain protein called the "GABA receptor", to enhance cognitive function. Because these compounds appear to be remarkably safe, they may provide a promising new approach for treating memory decline associated with Alzheimer's and other related disorders.